The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Poinsettia, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Realsplen’. ‘Realsplen’ was derived from controlled cross pollination in April 2010 in Civitavecchia, Italy, between the female Poinsettia variety ‘EP2453’ (unpatented) and the male Poinsettia variety ‘EP8765’ (unpatented).
In December 2012, a single plant having red bracts was selected in Civitavecchia, Italy. In June 2016, ‘Realsplen’ was first asexually propagated by vegetative apical cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany. ‘Realsplen’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative apical cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.